Smiles
by Walker'sLampshade
Summary: WARNING: Mushy fluff stuff! Okay? You good with that? Just my way of defining my version of Taz and how Up sees her for my longer Taz/Up fanfiction. Please tell me your views! Taaaah.


**DISCLAIMER: **I swear to deadgod, now matter how much I wish I did. I do not own Starship. And I'm not in Starkid. Although it breaks my heart to say it.

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I don't like this. I got bored while writing my actual Taz and Up fanfiction and this appeared. It was just a way to define my version of Taz and how Up see's her. In my opinion, it's far to mushy and over dramatic but...You read it, see what you think. Please tell. I do like to know...:)

Taz had many smiles. Up had known this since the first day they'd ever met. She wasn't one of those girls that would give you a smile that was the same every time. None of her smiles were the same. They each showed a different side of her, but in Up's opinion, each of her smiles as beautiful as the last.

She had the little smile, the one she would smile when she didn't really want to admit how amusing she found the situation. This smile was fairly common; it would appear when Krayonder fell off his chair, or when Tootsie said something that was so ridiculously stupid it would send the whole group into fits of laughter. Except Taz of course, she would simply smile her little smile. The one that curled up the very outer corners of her lips and would make her cheekbones rise so slightly that no one but people within a metre of her would be able to tell. But even when Up was on the other side of the room, he always knew when Taz was smiling.

Then there was the smirk. It was a great smirk. One that could send people into fits of terror, but just as easily make people grin. It was a smirk that Up knew meant Taz was up for a challenge. Whether it be fighting, arm wrestling or a simple game of snakes and ladders. It was the smirk that would appear on Taz's lips at the sound of competition. It would make her dark eyes gleam and her eyebrows furrow as she began to plan her tactics. Taz had always been one for a challenge.

And when people made her mad. That sneer that would appear on her lips would be one that would send terror through the hearts of every man in the room. No one wanted to be within three metres of Taz when her lips curled into that sneer. Especially the person that her eyes were focused on with a look so full of venom that the person just wanted to curl up and die. Luckily for the person on the end of the line of sight this would be the point that Up would step forwards, if they were lucky anyway. Up would place his hand slowly on Taz's shoulder. She would turn around and look at him, her eyes blazing with fury. Up would stare her down and after a few seconds she was walk into his arms without argument. That sneer had never been anything but scarily beautiful to Up.

The sad smile. Up never really thinks about this smile much, only when he's seeing it. Not because he doesn't like it, he likes all her smiles. It's just that it makes him sad. He doesn't really know why. Maybe it's the way her eyes shimmer as she tries to hide her pain, but he can tell, he's always been able to tell. Or it might just be the way that the tiny curl of her lips makes him realise that he can't give her anything more than a hug and a tiny smile in return. Up doesn't realise that that's all Taz ever wanted from him.

Taz had always been considered a good actress, but she'd never been able to convince Up. Sure, her fake smile could fool every other person in the room but it would never fool Up. Up could see the pretence in her eyes as her lips widened into a plastered smile that showed off her straight, white teeth. She would smile like this to people she'd known since she was fifteen, the ones that thought they knew her. They didn't. She would smile at them and act like everything was okay, even it wasn't. And even if it was that wouldn't make her smile any truer. Only one thing could. But it was a stunning smile, people always said, it was beautiful. And it was. But Up would smirk as they said it, because they would never truly know the beauty of Taz's real smile.

Taz's real smile was the most beautiful thing Up had ever laid eyes on. And since the day she first smiled at him like that, nothing had ever compared to it. She thought it was awful, how it made her eyes scrunch together and made her look Chinese. Up thought she was deluded. Her smile, her true smile, made her eyes light up like lights and made her face shine like an angels. Her lips would widen and her cheeks would turn pink with the effort to stretch further than they were used to. Taz didn't smile properly a lot. And when she did she would be sat on a sofa, or with her toes dipped into the lake, or in a hospital bed with pure white sheets, or in a classroom, learning calculus. In other words, the only time Taz ever really smiled was when she was with Up.

Up had never really registered that. But that didn't matter to him. He was just happy to watch Taz live, and to watch her smile. Whichever smile that may be.

**A/N: **You like? You dislike? You hate? You f**king despise so much that you _feel like cutting open jour belly and filling it with jelly_?...Sorry, I couldn't resist;')


End file.
